DELICIOSA OBSESIÓN
by Romiina
Summary: Bella anhelaba pasar una sola noche con su profesor de medicina, quiere mostrarle de lo que es capaz, pero y si... ¿es ella la que se sorprende por las costumbres sexuales de su profesor? ¿Será él, el mismo dulce y atento profesor de medicina, igual en la cama? POLLA-WARD CONTEST 2


**POLLA WARD-CONTEST 2.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos y hago lo que mi imaginación me dicta.

**Nombre del**** Fic:** Deliciosa Obsesión.

**Nombre del**** autor:** Romiina

**Número de palabras:** 11.045

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje y escenas sexuales muy explícitas con dominación y sumisión.

**Tipo de Edward:** Domward.

**Nota de Autor:** Espero que os guste, es mi segundo OS y le he puesto todo mi empeño en escribirlo lo mejor posible. Se lo dedico a tres grandes amigas, Yess, Lourdes y Flopii, espero que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

**DELICIOSA OBSESIÓN.**

**Prefacio: **Bella anhela pasar una sola noche con su profesor de medicina, quiere mostrarle de lo que es capaz, pero y si… ¿es ella la que se sorprende por las costumbres sexuales de su profesor? ¿Será él, el mismo atento y dulce profesor de medicina, igual en la cama?

**Raiting:** M

**Bella pov.**

Hacía ya dos meses que había conocido al prestigioso profesor, Edward Cullen.

Se había jurado a sí misma que en algún momento, antes de que terminara su año de facultad, se lo tiraría sin más contemplaciones.

Si, era una puta obsesa sexual.

**Flash Back.**

Me vestí con la "ridícula" falda reglamentaria, aunque tenía que reconocer que la tela era bonita, con el logotipo "Dartmouth" en la parte inferior izquierda y con la camisa blanca con botones justo en el centro.

Al menos podía jugar con el uniforme de este año… aunque, pensándolo mejor, siempre ajustaba algunos "detalles"…

La falda se supone que tenía que llegar hasta las rodillas y todos los botones de la camisa cerrados…

Para nada.

Gracias a mis conocimientos de costura, ahora la falda me llegaba a medio muslo y los botones de mi camisa estaban abiertos hasta el tercero.

Así si.

Me metí en el baño y me maquillé suavemente, marcando mis ojos elegantemente y poniendo un poco de labial claro en mis labios.

-Estás perfecta, cariño- Alice se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla- Aunque siempre con tu típico estilo…- rodé los ojos.

-Si… sabes que odio los uniformes- me giré en el espejo para ver cómo quedaba mi trasero con los nuevos "detalles"- Pero algo divertido puedo sacar de todo esto… ¿no crees?

-Bueno…- me miró- Sabes que yendo así a la Universidad tendrás a todos babeando, ¿verdad?- sonreí.

-¿Hasta tu querido Jazzy?- me carcajeé y ella me golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

-No, todos menos él- mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Lo sé, tonta, créeme que lo sé- me volví a girar y me recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta.

-Me han dicho que viene un nuevo profesor…- dijo como si nada cogiendo una caja de zapatos y tendiéndomela.

-¿Y eso?- le contesté a ambas preguntas y me volví para coger mi caja de zapatos.

-Bueno… dicen que está tan bueno como lo buen profesor que es…- se sentó en mi cama y me dirigió esa mirada tan característica de ella que decía "Atácale"- Y eso son los zapatos que faltan para compaginar esa ropa- dijo señalando mi atuendo con una sonrisa.

Los abrí y unos Jimmy Choo, negros, con un tacón de diez centímetros, se presentaban ante mí.

-Dios…- los cogí y me los puse de inmediato y corrí hacia el espejo para mirar mi reflejo- Son perfectos, Al, gracias- me volví hacia ella y la abracé.

-De nada, me voy con Jazz a clases- me besó en la mejilla y se separó de mí- Tienes un muffin encima de la encimera- me sonrió y salió de mi habitación.

Sonreí.

Cogí mi bolso y salí de mi habitación corriendo, ya llegaba tarde…

Mi primer día de clases y llegando tarde…

Bien, Bella.

Cogí el muffin y lo guardé en mi bolso, ahora no tenía tiempo para comérmelo y me encaminé hacia mi primera clase.

Los pasillos estaban desérticos y se escuchaban las explicaciones de los profesores a través de las puertas abiertas.

Llegué a mi clase y vi el espécimen más perfecto de la tierra…

Mi nuevo profesor estaba sentado encima de la mesa, presentándose ante mis compañeros.

Su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, de una manera demasiado sensual, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo intentando domarlo y no haberlo conseguido en lo más mínimo. La línea de su mandíbula estaba perfectamente marcada y su nariz era simplemente perfecta…

Y sin contar con su cuerpo…

Dios… era todo un pecado.

-¿Usted es…?- salí de mis calientes pensamientos y me encontré de lleno con su mirada esmeralda.

-Buenos días- puse mi mejor cara de niñita buena y le sonreí cordialmente- ¿Puedo pasar?- él asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me derretí en ese instante…

Por Dios, Bella, no seas una babosa y compórtate como la mujer adulta que eres.

No es como si fuese el primer hombre guapo que hayas visto…

-Me llamo Isabella Swan- toda la clase me miraba y Sam, Jacob y Seth me miraron coquetamente.

¿No se daban cuenta que ya no me interesaban ninguno de los que me había tirado ya?

Anduve hasta su mesa y me puse enfrente de él, dándome cuenta de su ancho pecho y sus fuertes brazos… y de su exquisito aroma a vainilla…

Oh, joder.

-Soy Edward Cullen- de nuevo, sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa torcida y supe que sería mi favorita- Y soy su tutor y su nuevo profesor de Anatomía y Embriología Humana- me tendió su mano y yo se la cogí lo más profesional que pude sin contar con mis nervios… sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por mis terminaciones nerviosas… pero aun así, no le dejé que me sorprendiera…

Tutor… cuánto me gustaría que me obligara a quedarme con él hasta altas horas en una Universidad desértica…

-Encantada, profe Cullen- le guiñé y me giré, haciendo que mi falda se subiera un poco.

Sentí un gruñido por su parte y no pude más que sonreír.

-¡Bella!- dijeron Sam, Jacob y Seth.

-Hola, chicos- les sonreí y me senté, con toda la educación y elegancia del momento, justo enfrente del profe Cullen, haciendo que mi corta falda se subiera más de lo debido y se me vieran los muslos demasiado.

-Chicos- comenzó con esa voz suave como el terciopelo, pero tan varonil a la vez…- Hoy empezaremos por la anatomía femenina- sonreí como una imbécil porque yo sería la elegida, ninguna estúpida de aquí me quitaría ese lugar y sabía perfectamente cómo conseguirlo- ¿Alguna voluntaria?- miró a toda la clase y su mirada se quedó en la mía durante unos segundos.

Todas las chicas de la clase, excepto yo, levantaron sus estúpidas manos con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Estúpidas…

Lo que provocó que todos los chicos suspiraran cansados.

-Profesor- habló Sam- ¿No se supone que es el primer día de clases y todo ese rollo?- miré la cara del profe sexy Cullen, mi nuevo apodo para él, y supe que ésa había sido una pregunta incorrecta…

Cómo me hubiera gustado que me hubiera puesto esa cara cuando él estuviera follándome como una auténtica perra…

Esa cara de enfado era demasiado sexy…

Isabella Marie Swan, ya está bien… me gritó la vocecilla de mi conciencia.

-Cuando tengas a un paciente a punto de morir, ¿también le dirás que es tu primer día?- toda la clase, inclusive yo, soltamos una carcajada.

-Claro…- qué imbécil era… ¿cómo podía haberme tirado a esa cosa sin cerebro?

Fácil… mucho alcohol es lo que tiene.

-Bueno… entonces, ¿quién se presta como voluntaria?- de nuevo, todas las estúpidas levantaron sus manos, todas menos yo- Señorita Isabella Swan- me llamó con esa sensual voz y qué bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios…

Madre mía…

-Dígame, profesor- le sonreí sensualmente y él hizo un amago de sonrisa traviesa.

Oh, por favor, no me hagas eso de nuevo…

-Tú serás la voluntaria- sonreí triunfal al conseguir lo que quería.

Tomad esa, zorritas.

-Pero… ¿no se supone que tiene que ser voluntario?- me mordí el labio inferior en un claro gesto de provocación y él sonrió torcidamente.

Joder…

-Claro, no le estoy obligando a nada, señorita Swan- esta vez, su voz era pícara, demasiado pícara y no pude más que sonreírle sexymente.

Me levanté sensualmente y con cuidado, bajé los escalones con mis altos tacones, haciendo que mi falda se moviera provocativamente.

-¿No se supone que no deberías ponerte tacones, eh, Bellita?- la voz de la putona de Tanya me sacó de mi reciente ensoñación con el profe sexy Cullen…

Me giré y le sonreí falsamente cuando me faltaban dos escalones por bajar, de nuevo, escuché un gruñido por la zona donde estaba Edward.

¿Edward?

Si, Edward…

-¿Y tú no se supone que deberías estar calladita y ocupada con otras…?- pensé en mi mejor manera de reflejar su estilo de puta- ¿Tareas?- le sonreí de nuevo y todos soltaron una enorme carcajada- No tengo la culpa de que no puedas soportarlos tantas horas, querida.

-No eres más, no eres más…

-Señorita Denali- mi reciente fantasía sexual salió a mi rescate- En mi clase no acepto la falta de educación, así que si es tan amable, váyase de mi clase- toma esa, putona.

Le sonreí una última vez y me giré para ver cómo mi profe favorito me esperaba de pie con una sonrisa.

-Venga aquí, señorita Swan- dijo cuando Tanya recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase pisando fuerte.

Sonreí.

-Por supuesto- me acerqué a él y de nuevo, ese aroma tan adictivo me golpeó de lleno.

-Como ya saben, esta asignatura está orientada en conocer, más a fondo, los órganos del cuerpo humano- joder… ¿todo lo tenía que decir con esa sensualidad?- Hoy os enseñaré los órganos de manera tridimensional- hizo una pausa mirándome y yo le sonreí de nuevo- Vuestra compañera, la señorita Swan, nos servirá para la parte práctica la materia- un escalofrío me recorrió por mi espina dorsal al saber lo que me esperaba…

-¿No se supone que la práctica es con pacientes muertos?- ahí estaba de nuevo el imbécil de Sam…

-Conmigo no- declaró duramente- Conmigo sabréis lo que es un órgano dentro y fuera del cuerpo humano- mis labios se tornaron en una sonrisa sensual al escuchar eso- Tendrás que saber cómo son los órganos antes de operarlos, ¿no crees?- todos soltaron una pequeña risilla al escuchar al profe sexy Cullen.

Cómo me gustaría conocer sus órganos…

-Bien…- me volvió a mirar y me sonrió torcidamente- Ponte aquí- me cogió el brazo y de nuevo, sentí una corriente eléctrica, pero esta vez, más fuerte- Vaya…- fue lo único que susurró mirando su agarre en mi brazo- Estate lo más quieta posible, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí y me reprimí de decirle que me podía hacer lo que sea, que yo estaría encantada…

Se puso a un lateral de mi cuerpo y su mano se acercó a mi pecho peligrosamente.

-Chicos- llamó a la clase y su mano al fin alcanzó su propósito- Éste es el corazón de la señorita Swan- ni qué decir que mi pobre corazón se saltó un par de latidos cuando las manos de aquel adonis se posaron encima de la fina camisa…

Su mano era delicada y dulce, pero terriblemente caliente y sensual…

Estuvimos así al menos una hora, tocando todo mi cuerpo con determinación, por supuesto, pidiéndome permiso a cada instante y yo facilitándoselo encantada…

Tocó todos y cada uno de mis órganos, obviando los sexuales, por supuesto…

Qué pena…

Nuestras miradas se encontraban y yo me derretía en esa mirada jade que tanto me quemaba y me llamaba a la vez para que me entregase a ella con determinación…

-Muchas gracias, señorita Swan- me susurró dejando de tocar mi cuerpo con esas manos adictivas y yo sólo pude sonreírle lo más coqueta que pude.

-No tiene que darlas, profe, ha sido todo un placer- le guiñé y me giré para irme cuando me cogió del brazo y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Nos veremos pronto, señorita Swan- joder… esa voz hizo que mi tanga se mojara inevitablemente…

No le dije nada, no podía, estaba segura que si abría la boca, un gemido audible saldría de mi garganta y eso no podía pasar.

Tocó el timbre enseguida y yo me escabullí entre los estudiantes, de los que la población masculina, me miraba con deseo y lujuria y la otra población, la femenina, me miraba con odio y envidia.

Cuando llegué a casa, me acosté y sonreí como una idiota, como si fuese el único hombre guapo de todo el planeta…

Esa fue la primera noche que tuve los sueños más candentes y eróticos de mi vida…

¿El protagonista?

Mi profesor sexy, Edward Cullen…

**Fin Flash Back.**

-¿Bella?- la voz de Alice me sacó de mis sádicos pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice?- rodé los ojos.

-Tengo una carta para ti- giré mi cabeza hacia su dirección y la miré entre sorprendida y curiosa.

-Nadie me envía cartas, invéntate algo mejor para sacarme de la cama- cogí la almohada y la puse encima de mi cabeza para que la molesta voz de ratona de Alice y la luz que se colaba por la ventana, no me molestara en lo más mínimo.

-Y si… se tratase de un anónimo con iniciales E.C., ¿te interesaría?- salté literalmente fuera de la cama y le arrebaté la carta de las manos de Alice- Vaya… al parecer te interesa…

-Si- le sonreí por primera vez y me senté en la cama a la vez que abría el precinto de la carta.

-¿Quién es, E.C.?- se sentó a mi lado y miró por encima de mi hombro.

-Alice- dejé de abrir el precinto y la miré- Esto es personal- le advertí, pero ella ni se inmutó- Quiero leerla a solas- le aclaré al fin y de verdad, de verdad, que esperaba que no se enfadase conmigo, pero había veces que podía llegar a ser demasiado insistente.

-Está bien- soltó al fin- Estaré aquí en unos veinte y cinco minutos para arreglarte- hice una mueca.

-¿Qué?- se levantó de mi cama y se puso delante de mí con su sonrisa ladina.

-Que tendré que trabajar mucho contigo hoy- se volvió y llegó a la puerta- Báñate con las sales que te he dejado en la bañera- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de mi habitación por completo.

Ya empezábamos con en sexto sentido de la enana…

¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué yo iba a qué?

Rodé los ojos y me apresuré a leer la carta "anónima".

Sonreí.

_Querida Isabella,_

_No voy a decirte mi nombre porque es más que obvio quién soy, pero sí te adjunto un pequeño contrato para que lo leas y te cerciores de lo que estás a punto de hacer._

_Si aceptas el Contrato de Sumisión, te quiero en la puerta de mi casa a las once de la noche, sin retrasarte siquiera un segundo, ¿queda claro?_

_Mi chófer se encargará de ir a recogerte para llevarte al mejor Salón de Belleza del país, eso conlleva casi cuatro horas de camino y luego, os dirigiréis hacia mi residencia de Nueva York. A las dos de la tarde, exactamente, estará en la puerta de tu apartamento._

_No quiero réplicas ni quejas y quiero que me complazcas en todo lo que te diga. _

_Comenzarás a ser mi pequeña zorra esta noche, o… ¿no?_

_Atentamente,_

_E.C._

_CONTRATO DE SUMISIÓN._

_Isabella Swan, sumisa, en posesión de su persona, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende entregarse totalmente en las manos de Edward Cullen, su Amo. Por su parte, el Amo, Edward Cullen, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende tomar posesión de su sumisa, Isabella Swan._

_Por la firma de este Contrato de Sumisión, se acuerda que la sumisa cede todos los derechos sobre su persona, y que el Amo toma completa posesión de la sumisa como propiedad, reclamando para si mismo su vida, su futuro, su corazón y su mente._

_1. Deberes de la Sumisa._

_a) La Sumisa acepta obedecer y someterse completamente al Amo. Sin límites de lugar, tiempo o situación, en la cual la sumisa pueda deliberadamente rechazar las órdenes de su amo, excepto en las situaciones donde de aplique el veto (sección 2.1)._

_b) La Sumisa también acepta, una vez firmado el Contrato de Sumisión, que su cuerpo pertenece al Amo, para ser usado como éste considere conveniente._

_c) La Sumisa comprende que todo lo que tiene, y todo lo que hace, pasará de derecho a privilegio, otorgado sólo cuando el Amo lo desee, y sólo hasta el punto que él lo desee._

_2. Palabra de Seguridad._

_Si la Sumisa siente que se aproxima al límite de lo imprevisto, puede pronunciar la Palabra de seguridad "AMARILLO" para indicarlo. El Amo acepta evaluar la situación en la que la Sumisa pronunció dicha palabra y usará su capacidad para modificar la actividad o detenerla completamente._

_La Sumisa está de acuerdo en atenerse a la decisión del Amo._

_El Amo está de acuerdo en no castigar a la Sumisa por el uso de la palabra de Seguridad._

_2.1. Veto de la Sumisa._

_La Sumisa, cuando lo considere oportuno, tendrá poder de veto sobre cualquier orden dada por el Amo, cada vez que ella puede legítimamente rechazar obedecer esa orden. Esto será indicado con la Palabra de Seguridad "ROJO". El uso de la palabra "ROJO" precisa la inmediata conclusión de la actividad, es considerado un veto, y puede ser motivo de conclusión del Contrato de Sumisión._

_3. Conducta de la Sumisa: General._

_a) La sumisa se esforzara en amoldar su cuerpo, apariencia, hábitos y actitudes conforme a los deseos del Amo. La sumisa está de acuerdo en cambiar sus actos, forma de hablar y vestidos para expresar su sumisión. La sumisa hablara siempre a su Amo en términos de amor y respeto. Se dirigirá a él apropiadamente ("Amo", "Señor" o "Profesor")._

_b) La sumisa ambicionara y se esforzara en aprender como agradar a su Amo y aceptara agradecida cualquier critica y en cualquier forma que el Amo elija._

_c) La sumisa renuncia a todo derecho de intimidad u ocultamiento a su Amo. Esto incluye fotografías y videos de la sumisa, en cualquier situación, para ser usadas y mostradas por el Amo como este considere conveniente._

_d) La sumisa esta de acuerdo en exponer todos sus deseos y fantasías a la consideración del amo._

_e) La sumisa responderá sincera y completamente, todas y cada una de las preguntas que el Amo le haga. La sumisa dará voluntariamente cualquier información que su Amo deba conocer sobre su condición física y emocional._

_f) Cuando este en la misma habitación que su Amo, la sumisa pedirá permiso antes de salir de ella, explicando donde va y por qué. Esto incluye pedir permiso para usar el aseo._

_g) La sumisa será responsable de mantener la limpieza_ _y disponibilidad de todos los juguetes. Ninguno será usado sin el expreso permiso del Amo._

_3.1. La apariencia de la Sumisa._

_a) La sumisa nunca cerrara ni cruzara sus piernas en presencia de su Amo, a menos que se le haya otorgado permiso especifico._

_b) Minifaldas, botas, zapatos de tacón, ligas o medias, y tops o vestidos reveladores será su principal vestimenta en público._

_c) La sumisa mantendrá su sexo limpio y depilado o lo dejara crecer según el deseo de su Amo._

_d) La sumisa cortara, peinara y teñirá su cabello como ordene su Amo._

_e) La sumisa tendrá las uñas de pies y manos pintadas y cuidadas como desee su Amo._

_f) La sumisa llevara todo el tiempo, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, una señal de su sumisión, dada por su Amo._

_4. Normas del Amo._

_El Amo acepta la responsabilidad sobre el cuerpo de la Sumisa y sus posesiones, para hacer con ellos lo que considere conveniente. El Amo está de acuerdo en amar, cuidar, proteger y mimar a la Sumisa, y cuidar de su seguridad y bienestar. El Amo acepta también, el compromiso de entrenarle, castigarle, amarle y usarle como considere conveniente._

_5. Castigos._

_La Sumisa está de acuerdo en aceptar cualquier castigo que el Amo decida infligirle, lo haya merecido o no. La Sumisa está de acuerdo en que estos castigos puedan ser infligidos por cualquier infracción de la letra o el espíritu de éste Contrato de Sumisión, y aceptará agradecida la corrección. La forma y la duración del castigo serán a gusto del Amo. Puede castigarle sin razón, sólo para su placer._

_6. Otras personas._

_a) La Sumisa no buscará otro amo o amante, ni tendrá relaciones sexuales o de sumisión con otros. Hacerlo será considerado una violación del Contrato de Sumisión y tendrá como resultado un castigo extremo o la ruptura del Contrato._

_b) El Amo puede aceptar otras sumisas o amantes, siempre que la Sumisa no logre satisfacer las necesidades del Amo._

_7. Alteración del Contrato de Sumisión._

_El Contrato de Sumisión no puede ser alterado a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Si el Contrato es alterado, el nuevo se imprimirá y será firmado, y el viejo Contrato será destruido._

_7.1. Terminación del Contrato._

_Este contrato puede darse por terminado en cualquier momento por cualquiera de ambas partes._

_8. Firma de la Sumisa._

_He leído y comprendido este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en entregarme por completo a mi Amo, acepto cualquier reclamación sobre mi cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente. Comprendo que seré dominada, entrenada y castigada como Sumisa y prometo cumplir todos los deseos de mi Amo y servirle con lo mejor de mis habilidades. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento._

_Firma: Fecha:_

_8.1. Firma del Amo._

_He leído y comprendido completamente este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en aceptar esta Sumisa como mi propiedad y cuidar de ella lo mejor que sepa. Cuidaré de su seguridad y bienestar y la dominaré, entrenaré y castigaré como Sumisa. Nada dañará a mi Sumisa mientras me pertenezca. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento._

_Firma: Fecha:_

Vale…

Leí el dichoso Contrato al menos, cinco veces y cada vez mi mandíbula caía más y más, a tal punto que temía que rozara el suelo…

¿Esto era un juego o estaba soñando?

Esto no podía ser real…

¿Dónde quedaba el profesor dulce y atento al que todos adoraban en esta ecuación? Y… ¿por qué a mí?

Irremediablemente, mis labios se tornaron en una sonrisa…

-¡ALICE!- llamé como una puta desquiciada y la enana entró en dos segundos por la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco ahogada por la carrera que se había metido.

-Edward Cullen quiere que sea su sumisa…- susurré tendiéndole la carta y el contrato.

Lo leyó pausadamente, leyendo cada punto atentamente.

-Joder…- murmuró y su mirada verde se inyectó en la mía- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- se sentó a mi lado y dejó la carta y el contrato a nuestro lado.

-Aceptarlo- dije segura con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¡¿Estás loca?- se levantó rápidamente y me asustó la ira de su voz. Nunca la había visto así de furiosa…- ¡Le estás entregando tu cuerpo a un desconocido, Bella!- me gritó y yo rodé los ojos.

-Como si hubiera sido diferente con los otros…

-Los otros eran tus compañeros de clase, Bella, de tu misma edad y tus mismos gustos sexuales- me aclaró y yo la miré a los ojos- Edward Cullen es tu profesor y tiene un gusto muy exquisito a lo que al sexo se refiere- su voz se iba tranquilizando a medida que iba avanzando su discurso- No lo hagas, Bells- se acercó a mí y me abrazó- No quiero que te trate mal.

-No lo hará- le aseguré abrazando su pequeño cuerpo- Ya has leído el contrato, sabes que aclara que me cuidará y protegerá- la separé de mí y la miré directamente a los ojos- Si algo va mal, anularé y romperé el contrato y listo- cogí su cara con ambas manos- Quiero hacerlo- le dije sinceramente y ella asintió levemente.

-Prométeme que si te hace algo malo, cortarás todo lo que tengas con ese hombre y volverás a casa- le sonreí y asentí a la vez que volvía a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

-Te lo prometo- la apreté contra mi cuerpo y ella suspiró.

-Vaya con el "amable y encantador" profesor de medicina…- solté una carcajada por su descripción tan acertada, al menos en nuestra prestigiosa Universidad Dartmouth…

-Lo sé…

-Pero…- se separó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Tanto poder tiene para poder hacer todo esto? Ha mencionado que tiene chofer y que hará que te lleven al mejor Salón de Belleza- su cara de iluminó- Ese Salón vale cientos miles de dólares, Bella- me aclaró con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví- Sin olvidar que parece tener varias residencias en todo el país…

-Lo sé, me has arrastrado hasta allí dos veces…- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Al parecer es bastante rico…- murmuré pensando en por qué estaba trabajando como profesor de Universidad.

-Si, pero… ¿te detendrá en Nueva York todo el tiempo que sigáis con ese contrato?

-No lo creo, él tiene que trabajar aquí, supongo que esa es una pregunta muy importante para hacerle…- dije pensativa.

-Si, tienes razón… aunque… hoy comienzan las vacaciones de otoño… ¿crees que eso habrá sido el incentivo para mandarte todo esto?- su ceja se alzó hasta límites insospechados.

-No lo sé, pero una gran parte de mí, lo cree- hice una pausa mientras la miraba- De todas formas, estas son las primeras vacaciones desde que nos conocimos…- aseguré y ella asintió.

-Si…- susurró mi amiga y en un segundo, se levantó animadamente- Vamos- me tendió su pequeña mano y me sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?- se la cogí dudosa y ella tiró de mí.

-Tenemos que comer y prepararte para ir al Salón de Belleza- me aclaró y yo gemí interiormente.

Me encantaba cuidar mi cuerpo y hacerme irresistible a los hombres, pero lo que de verdad odiaba, era los continuos tirones de pelo y sobretodo, los jalones de la cera…

Gemí de nuevo… al pensar en "La Sumisa mantendrá su sexo depilado"…

-No te preocupes, vamos, al fin y al cabo, esto es lo que has estado soñando desde hace dos meses…- miré a Alice y sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero el pre-sexo no me gustaba nada…

-Lo sé…- susurré dejándome arrastrar por la loca de la enana hacia la cocina.

Comimos en un silencio cómodo, cada una pensando en lo que se avecinaba, aun así no dijimos nada al respecto.

-Vamos, báñate con las sales y te prepararé la ropa- me guiñó un ojo y recogió los platos de la comida para dejarlos en el lavavajillas.

Yo, a regañadientes, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me desnudé en el camino a la vez que me metía dentro de mi amplio baño.

Puse el tapón en la bañera y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Me volví y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Tú puedes con esto, Bella- susurré muy bajito dándome ánimos- No es como si fuera la primera vez…

No, no lo es, pero con semejante espécimen… gritó la vocecilla de mi conciencia y cómo me hubiera gustado tenerla frente a mí y darle unos cuantos palos…

Al cabo de los minutos, comprobé que la bañera estaba completamente llena y que el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta.

Gemí al contacto de mi sensible piel con el agua caliente.

-Bella, ¡son las dos menos cuarto!- oh, joder…

-¡JODER!- grité y me enjaboné rápidamente con mi gel favorito, el de vainilla y salí rápidamente de la bañera- Me podrías haber dado un poco más de tiempo, ¿no crees?- me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño, haciendo que mi pelo mojado goteara en el suelo de parquet.

-¡Bella!- me gritó la enana viniendo hacia mí- ¡Estás mojando el parquet!

-No es de tarima, Ali, es un buen parquet- le recordé rodando los ojos y en ese momento, me fijé en la ropa que había encima de mi cama- Creo que tus nervios te están jugando una mala pasada… se supone que soy yo la que debería estar nerviosa…- susurré mientras me acercaba a mi atuendo y sonreía como una idiota.

-¿Te gusta?- susurró mi amiga detrás de mí y yo me giré con la misma sonrisa idiota y la abracé.

-Gracias, Al, claro que me gusta- le besé en el tope de su cabeza y comencé a secar mi cuerpo.

-Te voy a coger una trenza porque, seguramente, te corten el pelo al gusto de tu Amo- su voz era burlona, demasiado, y me acerqué a ella y le saqué la lengua.

-Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso…- susurré girándome para poder vestirme.

Me deslicé la pequeña falda azul marino de tablas por mis piernas y luego me puse la camisa blanca con botones en el centro.

-Llevarás esto- me señaló unos zapatos de tacón azules, igualando con la falda y alcé una ceja… ¿no se supone que iría a un puto Salón de Belleza y punto?- Tu Amo te los hará llevar las 24 horas del día, Bella, así que, hazme caso- rodé los ojos y asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón, a la vez que cogía los dichosos zapatos.

Me peinó con una trenza muy informal, que me encantó, y cuando estábamos saliendo de mi habitación, el timbre sonó.

-Mierda… ya está aquí el chofer de Edward…- susurré y miré a mi amiga.

-Si- susurró entregándome mi bolso a juego con mis zapatos con todo lo que necesitaba- Y esto- me tendió el puto Contrato y yo suspiré.

-Mierda… ¿cuándo coño decidí esta puta locura?- metí el Contrato en mi caro bolso.

-Vamos, te irá bien, relájate y disfruta- me besó en la mejilla y me acompañó hasta el portal- Joder… si que es rico- murmuró mirando frente a ella.

-JODER…- susurré yo mirando el precioso Astor Martin Rapide Concept…

-Diviértete- me besó en la frente- Llámame cuando salgas del Salón de Belleza, tengo que saberlo todo- me sonrió y se fue hacia el ascensor entre risas y murmurando "oh, joder, qué buen gusto tiene…"

Salí de la seguridad de mi portal y me encontré con un muchacho de no más de veinte cinco años, pensé que tendría mi misma edad…

-Buenas tardes, señorita Isabella Swan- me tendió su mano y yo se la cogí amablemente.

-Buenas tardes- le sonreí y él soltó mi mano.

-Soy Quil- me aclaró y yo asentí- Soy el chofer del señor Edward Cullen y la llevaré al Salón de Belleza- parecía majo el chaval, pero parecía un puto robot diciéndome lo que ya sabía…

-Muy bien- fue lo único que pude decir y él me sonrió antes de abrirme la puerta trasera derecha del cochazo- Gracias- entré en el coche y un olor a vainilla y a nuevo me golpeó de lleno.

El olor de Edward era como una puta epidemia… se contagiaba con una facilidad asombrosa y no había quién lo olvidara…

Me hundí en el asiento de piel y cuero y gemí interiormente.

Joder… si por fuera era una pasada, por dentro era el puto paraíso.

Todo estaba perfectamente decorado en colores beige y negros, haciendo un contraste increíble.

-Póngase el cinturón de seguridad- el tal Quil me miró por el espejo retrovisor y yo asentí presurosa por mi falta de tacto en lo que a mi salud de refiere… pero es que me había quedado totalmente anonadada por mis vistas y pensamientos…

Quil arrancó el motor, provocando un ronroneo suave del mismo y emprendimos la marcha por las calles de Dartmouth.

Salimos del Estado de Massachusetts en muy poco tiempo, haciendo el mismo recorrido que yo tantas veces había hecho con Alice… con la excepción de que nos rodeaba un incómodo silencio…

Nos encaminamos hacia el suroeste, en Concord y seguimos su camino hasta llegar a Union Ave. Una vez allí, salimos hacia otra autopista que llegaba a Nobscot Rd y por muchos sitios más hasta llegar a bordear la ciudad de Springfield.

No me pasó desapercibido cómo la guapa chica de la cabina de peaje miraba a Quil con ojitos…

Quil le sonrió educadamente y le entregó un billete grande, muy grande y ni siquiera cogió la vuelta, simplemente hizo un asentimiento y nos dejó pasar…

-Perdóneme, pero tengo órdenes estrictas del señor Cullen para no parar- la voz de Quil me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando salimos hacia la carretera donde ponía "New York City".

¿Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que nos fuimos?

Miré mi fino reloj de muñeca y me cercioré de que, efectivamente, eran las cuatro de la tarde… por lo que estábamos entrando en Connecticut…

-No se preocupe, Quil- lo miré dirigiendo mi mirada al espejo retrovisor-Acabé de comer hace dos horas- le sonreí y dirigí mi mirada hacia el bonito paisaje que tenía a mi derecha.

-Muy bien- susurró dirigiendo su mirada, de nuevo, hacia la carretera.

Nos fundimos en un nuevo silencio, pero esta vez, era cómodo.

Después de unos diez minutos o así, entramos en el Estado de Nueva York, pasando por Connecticut. Y así hasta que llegamos a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Miré, nuevamente, mi reloj de Dolce & Gabbana y abrí mucho los ojos…

-Ya estamos en Nueva York- anunció alegre el chofer de… ¿mi Amo? ¿Señor? ¿Profesor?

Joder… no sé qué me ponía más…

-Ya veo…- susurré sorprendida al saber el poco tiempo que habíamos tardado…

Habíamos hecho el camino en una hora menos, no me extrañaba con la sutileza que cogía velocidad el Astor Martin…

Nos adentramos en la enorme ciudad, dirigiéndonos hacia las cinco avenidas más famosas del mundo, llegando a la más conocida e importante, la Quinta Avenida. Hicimos un recorrido por ella hasta pararnos en la calle veinte, donde un enorme edificio, de arquitectura moderna se alzaba ante nosotros.

Era el prestigioso Salón de Belleza "Mac & Co".

-El Salón de Belleza se encuentra justo aquí- yo asentí y se bajó del coche.

-Muchas gracias- susurré cogiendo la mano que me ofrecía.

-En cuanto esté liste, vendré a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo?- lo miré y le sonreí.

-Claro, pero… ¿cómo sabrá cuando estaré lista?

-No se preocupe, la dueña del Salón me llamará cuando eso pase- yo sólo pude asentir- Ahora relájese y disfrute- me sonrió cálidamente.

Me puse mis gafas de sol Rayban y lo miré.

-Gracias- apreté mi bolso de mano a mi cuerpo y me giré para subir los elegantes escalones de la entrada al Salón de Belleza.

Mi cabeza estaba alta al igual que mi cuerpo, justo como me había enseñado mi madre a andar, a pesar de los altísimos tacones que llevaba.

Toda la población masculina de alrededor me miraba con hambre.

No pude más que sonreír.

Antes de que entrara si quiera, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y lo cogí rápidamente.

-Dígame- contesté sin mirar la pantalla de mi móvil.

-_Deja de provocar con tus andares elegantes y sensuales y entra en el Salón de Belleza, ¡ahora!_- tengo que reconocer que al principio me había quedado en estado de shock, pero cuando reaccioné toda la ira se apoderó de mí.

-¿Edward?- intenté concordar esa voz furiosa con el "amable y atento" profesor de medicina…

-_Amo_- dijo con voz dura y yo sonreí aun más dándome la vuelta para que me viera de donde quiera que estuviese.

-Aún no, profe Cullen- sonreí más ampliamente- ¿No sabe que espiar a los demás es de mala educación?- le piqué y escuché un gruñido al otro lado del teléfono.

Sonreí.

-_Obedece y entra en ese maldito Salón de Belleza_- su voz era dura y fría, pero me estaba poniendo de sobre manera…

-¿Sabes que me pones demasiado con esa voz, verdad?- mordí mi labio inferior y me giré hacia la puerta del Salón de Belleza.

No lo pude evitar… tenía que provocarlo.

-_DEJA DE MORDERTE EL LABIO INFERIOR, ISABELLA_- deshice el agarre de mis dientes.

-Dentro de unas horas nos veremos, profe sexy Cullen- no dejé que me contestara nada más y colgué, metiendo mi Iphone en el bolso.

Sonreí más ampliamente.

Podía llegar a ser muy, muy mala…

Entré con elegancia al lugar tan conocido para mí y una mujer, muy guapa y de unos cuarenta y tantos años, se acercó a mí.

-Buenas tardes- me tendió su mano y yo se la cogí encantada.

-Buenas tardes- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Soy Charlotte y soy la dueña de Mac & Co- abrí mucho los ojos al conocer a tan prestigiosa mujer.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, un placer- hice una pausa mirando el lugar, habían cambiado varias cosas- Siempre he querido conocerla y felicitarla por tan maravilloso y distinguido Salón- me sonrió.

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero, por favor, tutéame- yo asentí- El señor Edward Cullen pidió una cita para usted- volví a asentir- Pues empecemos, hay mucho que hacer ante sus exigencias…- dijo mirándome y yo me tragué el gemido interior que estaba a punto de salir de mi garganta, no de placer, si no, de dolor…

Pasamos por el hall, donde había muchas clientas esperando en los cómodos sofás, leyendo revistas de cotilleos.

-El señor Cullen ha pagado mucho porque tuvieras una cita el día de hoy, ha sido casi imposible…- susurró, pero yo no dije nada.

Un escalofrío pasó por mi espina dorsal cuando dijo que había pagado mucho… ¿tan seguro estaba de que le iba a decir que sí?

JODER… estaba jodida, bastante jodida…

Pasamos por un largo pasillo y llegamos a la última puerta, la cual, Charlotte abrió y me dejó ver una amplia sala equipada con los mejores aceites y cremas para los masajes…

-Zafrina- llamó a una mujer muy guapa con rasgos indios- Quiero que trates a Isabella como si fuera yo, ¿entendido?- sonreí ante su amabilidad.

-Por supuesto, Charlotte- hizo una pausa y me miró- Encantada de conocerla, Isabella, yo seré quién el de su masaje corporal- yo asentí y Charlotte me cogió del brazo.

-Pueden llamarme Bella, por favor- les aclaré y ambas mujeres sonrieron.

-Bella, yo seré la que te corte el pelo después de que te hagan los masajes y la cera- asentí nuevamente- Espero que disfrute- me sonrió y salió del enorme salón.

-Muy bien- Zafrina cogió una toalla blanca con el logo de Mac & Co y me la tendió- Puede cambiarse allí- señaló una puerta blanca y me dirigí hacia ella.

Me quité toda mi ropa, incluyendo la interior, y salí envuelta en la esponjosa toalla.

-Túmbese- palmeó una camilla y yo hice lo que me pidió- Ahora, relájese- yo asentí y cerré los ojos mientras que sentía dos rodajas de pepino en ellos- Le voy a poner una mascarilla de arcilla en la cara para limpiarla- asentí.

Zafrina me puso la dichosa mascarilla y comenzó a exfoliarme todo el cuerpo con una crema con granitos y me dejó ahí al menos media hora mientras que hacía el efecto deseado.

-Tiene la piel perfecta, esto es sólo rutina- tuve que sonreír y sentí sus manos en mis ojos, quitándome las rodajas de pepino- Muy bien, ahora váyase a la ducha y enjuáguese.

-Claro- le sonreí y me fui, desnuda, hacia las duchas para enjuagarme.

Lo hice y me envolví, de nuevo, en la esponjosa toalla y me dirigí hacia el salón.

Zafrina se acercó a mí y me limpió la arcilla de la cara con mucho cuidado y luego se alejó de mí para tirar el trozo de algodón a la basura.

-Señorita Bella- me llamó y la miré- Ahora, mi compañera Senna, le hará la cera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- le sonreí por cumplir no porque me gustase la cera…

-Y después la acompañará aquí de nuevo para hacerle un masaje corporal- alcé una ceja- Esta vez con mantequilla de vainilla- yo asentí- Venga conmigo- abrió una puerta que se encontraba al lateral del salón y entramos en ella.

Allí había muchas camillas y toda la maquinaria que existía para la depilación con cera.

Gemí.

-No se preocupe, le haré la cera con la mayor suavidad posible- dijo una chica que se parecía mucho a Zafrina- Soy Senna, un placer- se presentó y yo sólo asentí ante su saludo.

Me estaban entrando sudores fríos nada más ver esa dichosa pasta espesa que prometía el dolor eterno…

-Venga aquí y túmbese- me pidió Senna y Zafrina me acompañó hasta allí.

-Señorita Bella, Senna la acompañará, de nuevo, hacia el salón anterior.

-Muy bien, gracias Zafrina- le sonreí y me tumbé en la camilla, sintiendo los decididos pasos de Zafrina y cerrando la puerta.

-Relájese, le dolerá un poco- oh, ¿si? No me digas…

Hice todo por relajarme, pero digamos que el hecho de que el hombre más sexy y arrogante del mundo te envíe una carta, proponiéndote que seas su sumisa y pague una pasta porque seas la mujer más sensual del planeta, no ayudaba mucho…

Y después estaba su llamada…

Oh, Dios… ¿desde dónde estaría vigilándome?

-Ya hemos terminado con las piernas, Isabella- dejé mi ensoñación y miré hacia Senna.

-Sólo Bella- le aclaré, odiaba que me llamaran Isabella- ¿Ya hemos terminado?- susurré sorprendida y ella asintió.

-Si, estaba muy distraída- por supuesto…- Ahora comenzaremos con su parte más íntima- mi corazón se saltó un latido y después comenzó a bombear como un loco.

-¿Es necesario?- gemí interiormente.

-Si, lo es- la amable chica me sonrió- No se preocupe, relájese- si, claro… como si fuera tan fácil.

Hice, de nuevo, todo por relajarme, pero esta vez pensar en Edward no me ayudó para nada…

Los jalones eran horribles, tanto, que silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas del dolor tan inmenso…

J-O-D-E-R

-Ya está, descanse un poco- dijo la pobre chica mirando, seguro, el torrencial de lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas…- Tome- me tendió un pañuelo de papel y me limpié, con cuidado, las lágrimas- No se preocupe por el aspecto de su cara, Charlotte, además de cortarle el pelo, la maquillará- asentí en silencio agradeciendo interiormente ese detalle.

Pasaron algunos minutos y miré a Senna.

-Senna, puede seguir- ella asintió.

-Le untaré esto para evitar la irritación- untó un bálsamo en mi parte más íntima y me miró- Ya sólo queda las axilas- asentí y ella comenzó con ello.

Esta vez, no me dolió nada y es que claro… todo el dolor de mi cuerpo estaba en mi pobre centro…

Cuando terminamos, me envolví en la toalla y me levanté de la camilla.

-Ahora la acompañaré hacia el salón de masajes.

-Vale, gracias- le sonreí y anduvimos hacia la misma puerta por la que había entrado horas o minutos antes…

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado.

-Senna, podría ser tan amable de decirme la hora- susurré entrando hacia el salón de masajes y ella asintió.

-Son las ocho de la tarde, señorita Bella- abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Las ocho ya?- ella asintió- ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Si, esto es para relajarse, señorita Bella- intervino Zafrina y yo asentí.

Si, claro… decidle eso a mi Amo.

Espera… ¿mi Amo?

JODER… estaba muy, pero que muy jodida.

-No se preocupe, aquí tardará tan solo veinte minutos y luego irá con Charlotte- asentí y me tumbé en la misma camilla de antes.

-Que tenga unas vacaciones estupendas, señorita Bella- se despidió Senna y yo le deseé lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-Tú también, Senna, gracias por todo- ella asintió y salió del salón de masajes.

-Muy bien, esto será lo más relajante de todo este recorrido "renovador"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos y yo solté una risilla.

Me quedé completamente quieta en la camilla y muy pronto, llegó a mis fosas nasales el olor a la vainilla más erótico y sensual del mundo, se parecía al olor corporal de Edward…

Oh, joder…

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso él había elegido este olor por él? ¿Porque era su favorito?

Tuve que sonreír como una idiota.

-Veo que le gusta- dijo Zafrina untando esa espesa mantequilla por mis hombros.

-Si, es mi favorita.

-Así lo dijo el señor Cullen- por primera vez abrí los ojos y la miré.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que era su olor favorito, el que más le gustaba por eso mandó a que le masajearan con esta crema corporal- me tragué el audible gemido que estaba a punto de salir por mi boca…

Me estaba poniendo demasiado los gustos exquisitos de mi profe sexy Cullen.

Unos veinte minutos después, Zafrina terminó por completo y abrí los ojos cuando no sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo.

-Ya está lista, señorita Bella, ahora vístase y la acompañaré al salón de pelado- asentí por enésima vez en unas horas y me encaminé hacia el mismo baño donde me había quitado mi ropa.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y miré que mi centro estaba un poco irritado, pero no tanto como me había imaginado en un principio…

Sin duda, el bálsamo que me había puesto Senna había dado resultado.

Me vestí y cuando deslicé la falda por mis piernas, me sorprendí por la suavidad de éstas…

-Joder…- susurré tocando todo mi cuerpo, estaba tan suave como la piel de un bebé y cómo olía…

Joder… era adictivo, igual como lo era Edward…

Salí de aquel amplio y lujoso baño y me encontré con la sonrisa de Zafrina.

-Si me permite el alago, es preciosa-le sonreí y asentí.

-Muchas gracias, Zafrina, usted también es muy guapa- me sonrió la amable mujer y salimos del salón de masajes.

-Tiene una piel estupenda e increíble, señorita Bella- dijo Charlotte y yo le sonreí complacida.

-Muchas gracias, Charlotte- hice una pausa mientras me sentaba en el asiento donde me había indicado- Si te permito que me tutees, hazlo tú también- ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-Muy bien- hizo una pausa y me subió a la altura que ella quería- El señor Cullen nos ha dicho que le cortemos un poco las puntas y que le hagamos un recogido distinguido.

-¿Nada más?- susurré sorprendida.

-Nada más, al parecer, le gusta su pelo tal y como está- una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al escuchar eso.

Y yo que pensaba que me iba a cortar el pelo y me iba a teñir de azul o naranja…

Charlotte me lavó el pelo en un lavabo provisional para que los clientes no tuvieran que moverse ni un solo milímetro y me hizo un masaje capilar muy placentero.

Me encantaba que me tocaran el pelo.

Al cabo de los minutos, terminó y me secó el pelo con la toalla, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que no goteara.

Cogió sus tijeras y comenzó a dar tijeretazos por doquier, yo la miraba anonadada desde el reflejo que me daba el espejo.

-Muy bien, ya tiene el pelo cortado- yo asentí- Tienes un pelo precioso, no he tenido que cortarte mucho- volví a asentir- Ahora voy a secarte el pelo y hacerte ese recogido con el que triunfarás esta noche.

Oh, claro, claro que iba a triunfar… de lo lindo además…

No sé el tiempo que pasó, pero cuando abrí los ojos, miré mi reflejo en el espejo y pensé que no era yo…

-¿Qué me habéis hecho?- susurré con una sonrisa en los labios mirando la belleza que tenía ante mí.

El recogido consistía en un moño alto, con mechones de pelos sueltos alrededor de mi cara y con dos trenzas a cada lado que se perdían en el rodete.

-Es perfecto- susurré mirándome más detenidamente y ahí me di cuenta que me habían maquillado también.

-Estás preciosa, si me permites quiero hacerte una foto para exponerla en el hall.

-¡¿Enserio?- exclamé sin dejar de mirarme y ahí supe que mis armas de mujer estaban floreciendo.

Esta noche iba a ser a mejor noche de toda mi vida, al menos, ése sería mi primer objetivo.

Mis ojos estaban perfectamente maquillados en tonos marrones y dorados y mis pestañas, ya largas, ahora eran kilométricas, pero sin ser exagerado, siempre muy natural.

Y mis labios…

Mis labios estaban pintados con un tono claro tirando a beige y a rosita, muy apetecible.

-Me encanta- les dije a todas las chicas que había a mi alrededor y todas sonrieron complacidas.

-No te he depilado las cejas porque las tienes perfectas- oh, claro, no me extrañaba nada… la enana estaba siempre encima de mí para depilarme y ahora se lo agradecía con toda mi alma.

Después de hacernos las fotos, Charlotte me tendió la nueva colección de Mac, donde incluía cuidados para la limpieza diaria.

-Muchísimas gracias, Charlotte- le besé en ambas mejillas sin arruinar su obra maestra y ella sonrió.

-Vamos, Bella, son las nueve y media- yo abrí mucho los ojos, pensando que era más tarde- Tienes tiempo de sobra, ya he llamado a Eric y ya está afuera esperándote- sonreí y la abracé.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por todo- ella me sonrió y me acompañó a la salida.

-Espero verte por aquí muy pronto, le enviaré las fotos al señor Cullen- yo asentí y salí a la cálida noche neoyorkina.

-Buenas noches, señorita Isabella- Quil, efectivamente, ya me estaba esperando junto al coche.

-Buenas noches, Quil- le sonreí y me subí a los cómodos asientos del Astor Martin.

-Si me permite el alago, está usted preciosa- sonreí y más aún por saber que era la segunda persona que me decía esas mismas palabras…

-Muchas gracias, Quil- él me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Cómo le ha ido?- murmuró reanudando la marcha.

-Estupendamente- le sonreí.

-Me alegro- hizo una pausa mientras se paraba de nuevo- Ya hemos llegado- dijo sonriente y se bajó del coche después de haberlo aparcado con elegancia.

-¿Ya?- miré a mi alrededor y tan sólo se encontraban las marcas más caras de todo el mundo…

Channel, La Perla, Prada, Jimmy Choo, entre otras…

-Si- dijo antes de bajarse del coche y abrirme la puerta- Entrará en Channel y allí le darán todo lo necesario, yo la estaré esperando aquí- me sonrió de nuevo y yo, tremendamente sorprendida, asentí y me encaminé hacia la lujosa tienda.

-Buenas noches, señorita Isabella- una mujer de unos treinta años me saludó y yo hice lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.

-Soy Irina y seré la que la vista para esta noche- asentí con ojos muy abiertos, no imaginándome que Edward tuviera todo tan bien atado y es que… ya no me sorprendía nada…

Edward Cullen era capaz de todo y más.

-También tenemos la lencería de La Perla, como la encargó el señor Cullen- sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo al saber lo que me esperaba…

-Claro- dije sin poder decir nada más.

-Sin duda, el señor Culle tiene muy buena vista- susurró la mujer mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- alcé una ceja perfectamente depilada y ella sonrió.

-Porque ha cogido las medidas exactas- una sonrisa traviesa atravesó mi rostro- Váyase hacia los probadores del fondo, yo le daré todo lo necesario.

Asentí y me encaminé hacia los probadores que me había indicado la amable mujer.

-Tome- murmuró al cabo de los minutos tendiéndome un precioso conjunto de lencería rosa pálido con detalles negros, simplemente precioso, pero sin sujetador…

Abrí mucho los ojos al ver tan sólo el tanga y las medias de encaje…

Me lo puse de inmediato y una sonrisa, esta vez socarrona, se asomó por mi rostro.

Cómo me gustaba en estos momentos tener un buen cuerpo con buenas formas y redondeados pechos…

-Lo que le dije, su talla perfecta- la miré y le sonreí complacida- No tiene sujetador porque su vestido es muy revelador- volví a sonreír de la misma forma- Su vestido es único, señorita Isabella, es…- no tuvo palabras para describirlo y simplemente me lo tendió.

Oh, joder…

Era completamente negro con la espalda completamente descubierta, haciéndolo tremendamente sensual… La suave gasa caía como una cascada hasta abajo y debajo tenía una ligera tela de seda que tapaba sólo lo necesario.

Simplemente, perfecto…

Me lo puse y me fijé que el escote era en pico, llegando hasta mi ombligo, dejándose ver el pendiente de mi ombligo. Y en la espalda, también era en pico, llegando hasta casi el nacimiento de mi trasero.

Sonreí como una maldita obsesa sexual…

-Sólo le falta eso- me entregó unos zapatos de un tacón de al menos doce centímetros, completamente de aguja y de satén… igualando con mi conjunto de lencería, tanto en el color como la tela…

-Oh, Dios mío…- susurré calzándomelo y mirándome al espejo.

-Está usted bellísima, señorita Isabella- sonreí complacida y la mujer me ayudó a salir- Tome- me tendió mi bolso de mano a juego con mi nueva adquisición y me entregó mi ropa en una bolsa que ponía "Channel" con letras distinguidas y elegantes.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Irina- le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

-De nada, señorita Isabella, diviértase- yo asentí y salí de la lujosa tienda.

-Está… está…- Quil me miraba embelesado y yo me giré para que me pudiera mirar más detenidamente- Perfecta- susurró al fin ayudándome con la bolsa.

-Muchas gracias… ¿próximo destino?- murmuré cogiendo el brazo que me tendía para bajar los escalones.

-La residencia del señor Cullen- la sonrisa pícara que se formó en mi rostro no tenía precio…

Cuando me monté en el coche, me acordé de mi mejor amiga, Alice debería estar como un león enjaulado sin saber nada…

Cogí mi móvil y vi quince llamadas perdidas de ella…

Uf… me iba a caer una muy buena.

_-¡Bella!_- gritó dejándome momentáneamente sorda y Quil escondió una risilla…

-Acabo de coger el móvil, Al, no he podido llamarte antes- se escuchó un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Te han tratado bien?_

-Enana, para, deja de hacer tantas preguntas a la vez- de nuevo, la risilla de Quil se escuchó de fondo- No tengo tiempo para hablar, pero te mandaré una foto ahora mismo, ¿vale?

-_Si, por favor_- su instinto curiosidad podía ser tremenda…

-Vale, mañana te llamaré, ¿ok?

-_Está bien, cuídate mucho, te quiero._

-Y yo a ti- colgué y me hice una foto con todo lo que podía enseñarle y se la envié.

_Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios…_

Fue el corto mensaje de Alice y yo no pude más que sonreír.

-¿Qué hora es, Quil?- le dije sin tener a mano mi fino reloj.

-Casi las diez, señorita Isabella- hizo una pausa mirando mi reacción- Tranquila, llegamos a tiempo, ahí está la mansión Cullen- señaló una lujosa casa a las afueras de Nueva York, que más bien mansión, parecía un castillo…

J-O-D-E-R…

Ahora me entraron todos los nervios del momento y me tuve que tranquilizar cuando Quil tomó mi mano y me ayudó a bajar del coche.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte- susurré para mí una vez estuve afuera de la seguridad del lujoso Astor Martin…

-Muy bien, señorita Swan- Quil me acompañó hasta la puerta y me miró- Aquí la dejo yo, ha sido un placer haberla conocido, que pasen una feliz velada- me sonrió y me entregó la bolsa donde estaba mi ropa, el bolso y el dichoso Contrato…

-Muchas gracias, Quil- le sonreí y me besé en ambas mejillas, provocando que el pobre muchacho se ruborizara.

-Hasta siempre- me sonrió y se alejó hacia el coche.

-Vale…- susurré antes de llamar al timbre.

Esperé uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco segundos hasta que mi fantasía más reciente hizo su aparición…

Estaba vestido con unos pantalones muy elegantes de algún traje de chaqueta hecho a medida, como siempre los llevaba en la Universidad, pero con un toque rebelde esta vez…

La camisa la tenía desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, dejando ver un poco de vello cobrizo de su pecho, arremangada hasta los codos…

Oh, joder…

Matadme ahora que puedo morir feliz.

Me miraba con diversión y hambre en sus ojos y su sonrisa torcida hizo su aparición cuando me escaneó por completo…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en esas dos esmeraldas…

-Bonito vestido- la sonrisa arrogante que se formó en mi rostro fue tal que hasta se quedó mirando mis labios… mmmm- Llegas a tu hora- se hizo a un lado y yo, armada de valor, entré en la casa más elegante y lujosa que había estado jamás.

-No acostumbro a llegar tarde a mis citas, profe Cullen- me giré para mirarlo y estaba mirando mi espalda, exactamente al tatuaje que tenía en mi nuca.

-Me gusta ese tatuaje- sonreí coquetamente y me lamí los labios cuando cerró la puerta y me dejó una muy buena vista de su trasero- Un sol…- susurró girándose.

-Gracias, por cierto- hice una pausa- Buenas noches- le guiñé y me volví para contemplar la residencia.

Madre mía…

Todo estaba decorado en tonos blancos y dorados, haciéndolo casi irreal y era absolutamente enorme…

Si mi apartamento era grande, esto era gigante en palabras mayores…

Todo estaba meticulosamente decorado en los sitios donde era inevitable dirigir la mirada y estaba ordenado a la perfección.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue el precioso piano de cola negro como la noche… eso era lo único que desentonaba en toda esta decoración, haciendo que la vista se dirigiera a él inevitablemente.

-Buenas noches, Isabella- susurró arrastrando mi nombre más de la cuenta, provocando que me girara y lo mirara mucho mejor… estaba muy cerca de mí- ¿Te gusta?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije sonriéndole sensualmente con mi pregunta cargada de doble intención.

-A todo- susurró con mi sonrisa favorita y alcé una ceja.

-Bueno…- hice una pausa y me mordí el labio inferior- No esperaba nada mejor, profe Cullen- le guiñé y él, en un movimiento muy rápido, me cogió de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo pecaminoso.

Oh, Dios…

-A partir de ahora vas a llamarme Amo, Señor o Profesor, nada de diminutivos, ¿entendido, Sumisa?- abrí mucho los ojos al ver el grado de sus palabras y repentinamente, una sonrisa traviesa se posó en mi boca.

-Aún no he firmado nada, profe Cullen- mi mano se acercó a su boca y con mi dedo índice le acaricié el labio inferior.

-Bien- concluyó soltándome- Firmemos- demandó con voz dura y cómo me había puesto eso…

Edward anduvo por toda la estancia hasta sentarse en el precioso sofá blanco y yo hice lo mismo, pero en el que se encontraba en frente.

Saqué el Contrato del bolso y lo miré.

-Quiero aclarar varias cosas- le dije al fin.

-¿De qué se trata?- su mirada jade me penetró y me sonrió torcidamente.

Dios… era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos con esa puta mirada sexy…

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto?- señalé el Contrato- No es como si viviera aquí o algo así.

-Buena pregunta- hizo una pausa y miró demasiado mi escote…- Estarás aquí todas las vacaciones de otoño y cuando terminen, te vendrás conmigo a Dartmouth y allí harás lo mismo que aquí- yo asentí entendiendo su punto.

-Bien- bajé mi mirada hacia el Contrato y lo miré- No quiero que tengas más mujeres a parte de mí- su mirada se encendió, mirándome con una lujuria incontrolada.

-Si me satisfaces en todo lo que te pida, no tengo por qué buscar nada más fuera- me aclaró y supe que ése era mi incentivo para entregarme en cuerpo y alma a este ser perfecto.

-Bien… dame un bolígrafo, por favor- él me tendió una distinguida pluma con una sonrisa socarrona y yo la cogí, rozando sus cálidos y perfectos dedos en el camino.

Firmé el dichoso Contrato de una vez y se lo entregué.

-Estoy dispuesta a ser tu Sumisa- le respondí con voz sensual y él sonrió como nunca lo había visto.

-No te arrepentirás, nena, será lo más jodidamente bueno que hayas probado en tu vida- firmó y se levantó, acercándose a mí con paso decidido- En pie, Sumisa.

-Si…

-Si, ¿qué?

-Si, Profesor- cuando dije esa palabra, su mirada se oscureció con hambre.

Le ponía, le ponía demasiado saber que llevaba el control de todo.

Sus manos atraparon mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo la tremenda erección en mi vientre, justo encima de mi ombligo…

Sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por toda su extensión, haciendo un camino hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos.

Gemí.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho, pero antes de que lo rozase si quiera, me agarró las muñecas.

-No te he dado permiso para que me toques, Sumisa- me miró directamente a los ojos y yo asentí.

-Si, Profesor- dije con voz demasiado ronca y eso pareció bastarle para seguir con el tortuoso y placentero camino de besos húmedos…

Sus manos rozaron el lateral de mi cuerpo y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi trasero, pellizcándolo con mucha fuerza.

-Buen culo- susurró con voz caliente en mi oído y yo me sentí desfallecer… -¿Piensas que no me provocabas con tu diminuta falda y tu relevadora camisa?- no tenía voz para contestarle, estaba demasiado excitada para hacerlo…- ¡Contesta!- me ordenó.

-No, Profesor- le dije sinceramente sintiendo una oleada de calor en mi bajo vientre.

Esta muy excitada, demasiado para sólo ser besos…

-¿No?- sus dientes mordieron el lóbulo de mi oreja- Entonces… ¿me estabas provocando con tu vestimenta, eh, Sumisa?- mi voz salió sola…

-Si, Profesor, le estaba provocando- mi voz estaba distorsionada por el placer que me estaba dando su perfecta boca.

-Has sido muy mala, Sumisa- algo se apretó en contra de mí y sentí cómo me venía con sus sucias palabras…

Me estaba gustando esto de la dominación…

Oh, joder…

-Tengo que castigarte- dijo apartándose de mí sólo un poco, lo suficiente para coger algo y girarme, quedando mi espalda en su ancho pecho.

Me ató ambas muñecas fuertemente, tanto que no podía moverlas ni siquiera un milímetro, aun así no me queje.

-Agáchate- me ordenó y yo le obedecí- Abre la boca- lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y él comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y el bóxer, provocando que su erección saltara delante de mi cara.

-¡Joder!- grité admirando ese trozo de carne que me miraba con orgullo.

Era enorme.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Eh… es enorme, Profesor- dije sin dejar de mirar su miembro.

-¿Has hecho sexo oral alguna vez?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, Profesor.

-Mejor… así lo disfrutarás más- dicho esto, acercó su enorme polla a mi boca y la metió de una estocada, haciendo que estuviera en todas las partes de mi cavidad…

Su mirada se conectó a la mía y nunca la dejó…

Veía cómo disfrutaba y eso me estaba gustando más de lo previsto.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabeza y él marcó el ritmo, primero lento y después, con estocadas secas y profundas.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia esa arma sexual y miré cómo el glande estaba rojo por completo, con la punta perlada con el líquido pre seminal, no esperé nada más y me lo tragué como la puta obsesa sexual que era.

Gimió y yo sonreí, aun saboreando ese cacho de carne en mi boca, sabiendo que yo era la causante de ese caliente y erótico sonido.

Sacó su miembro por completo de mi boca y me dirigió una mirada profunda.

-¿Le ha gustado, Profesor?- me lamí los restos del líquido pre seminal de la comisura de mi boca y él miró mi gesto.

-Si, Sumisa, lo has hecho bien, aprendes rápido…- hizo una pausa y me miró duramente- Norma número uno: no hables sin que yo no te haya dado permiso.

Sus manos acariciaron mis labios y cómo me estaba quemando su caricia… oh, joder… lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba dentro ya.

-En pie- me ordenó y yo, con toda la elegancia que pude, me levanté y me quedé a su altura.

Edward deshizo el agarre de mis muñecas y me quitó las anchas tirantas del vestido y dejó que se deslizara por mi cuerpo.

-Buenas tetas, Sumisa- tuve que sonreír por su alago y fue bajando su mirada, hasta comerme con los propios ojos…

Se acercó a mí de nuevo y mordisqueó mi pezón izquierdo, mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro, pellizcándolo y tirando de él como si fuera un puto botón.

-Oh, Profesor…- gemí enloquecida, mi centro estaba palpitante…

-Bésame- ordenó y mi mirada se dirigió hacia sus ojos- ¡Ahora!- gritó con voz dura, pero en vez de estremecerme, me excitó todavía más…

Me acerqué a su boca y primero, le lamí el labio inferior, sintiendo su saliva en él. Adentré mi lengua por completo en su cavidad y él gruñó como un puto animal cuando mi lengua se movió en su boca.

Sonreí.

-Voy a follarte duro y fuerte, Sumisa- susurró sobre mis labios y me arrancó el tanga literalmente.

¡Me había arrancado el puto tanga!

Me cogió en peso y apretó mi trasero a la vez que me incitaba a rodear su cuerpo con mis piernas. Y así lo hice.

Anduvo hacia algún lado y me dejó en una superficie suave. Era el piano.

JODER.

-Voy a follarte en el jodido piano y tocarás las teclas para mí, Sumisa- dicho esto me giró e hizo que me pusiera a cuatro patas.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue darme una fuerte nalgada, muy fuerte…

-Tienes mi mano señalada en tu precioso culo- su voz era demasiado ronca para poder soportarlo- Eso bastará para que sepan que eres totalmente mía- gemí al escuchar eso y lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada- Agárrate como puedas, Sumisa- no me dio tiempo a anda más antes de sentir el mayor placer de toda mi vida…

Se enterró en mí de una sola estocada y sentí cómo el enorme y grueso miembro se ajustaba con dificultad a mi estrecha cavidad, sintiéndolo como el paraíso.

-Eres muy estrecha, me gusta, Sumisa- gimió y me azotó, de nuevo, el trasero.

Gemí y gemí como una puta desquiciada.

Sus movimientos aumentaron de nivel y ahora con cada embestida, me movía un poco más y más hacia las teclas del piano, haciendo que mi tacón de aguja rozara con algunas y creara una melodía demasiado erótica…

-Eso es, Sumisa, toca para mí- susurró en mi oído antes de morderlo y succionarlo.

Me dejé llevar por completo ante la oleada de placer que crecía en mi bajo vientre y se escuchó una melodía más rápida en el fondo…

Mis tacones estaban encima de las teclas, empujándolas justo como Edward me empujaba contra su dura polla y era muy erótico.

-Profesor…- gemí como una puta loca y sentí mi líquido, abrasador y rápido, cayendo por mis muslos…- ¡Oh, Dios!- volví a gemir cuando sentí una palpitación en la punta de su polla y sabía que estaba cerca, muy cerca…

-Joder…- gimió derramándose en mí como un animal enloquecido.

Me quedé sin fuerzas encima del piano, sintiendo el sudor del pecho de Edward en mi espalda.

-Eres mi pequeña zorra, Sumisa- susurró muy cerca de mi oído y luego salió de mi interior y se alejó de mí.

-Si, Profesor- le susurré sin fuerzas y sentí otra nalgada, pero esta vez en mi nalga izquierda.

-Has hablado sin permiso, tendré que castigarte…- dijo acercándose a mí y enterrándose en mí como un puto animal con un gruñido gutural saliendo de su boca.

Oh, si, castígame.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

¿Qué tal os ha parecido?

Como habréis visto en un OS para un concurso, cuando podáis votar os avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Reviews?

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Esta historia contiene un Contrato de Sumisión estándar que he cogido de internet, lo he modificado a mi antojo, **QUE QUEDE CLARO UNA COSA: JAMÁS HE PLAGIADO NADA DE NADIE Y NUNCA LO HARÉ, ¿QUEDA CLARO?** Simplemente es un Contrato de Sumisión que lo puedes encontrar en internet y me hacía falta para la historia, nada más.

Ha habido una chica que me lo ha puesto. **QUE TE QUEDE CLARO: NO COPIO NADA DE NADIE.**


End file.
